<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lets go stargazing by cheska12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630395">lets go stargazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheska12/pseuds/cheska12'>cheska12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, attack on, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cute, F/M, Fluff, LOWKEY fluff??, Meet-Cute, Sneaking Out, Stargazing, sneaking out with armin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheska12/pseuds/cheska12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a short armin x reader one shot! this sucks but i hope you like it&lt;33</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lets go stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i suggest you guys play the song rager teenager! by troye sivan when you see the “rager teenager!” text in bold :) this part is ib by: strawbarrykisses!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sat down in front of your desk feeling tired, you still had to finish your essay, but you didn’t feel like doing so. You stared at it once more and sighed in defeat as you yawned and forced yourself to do it. After minutes of thinking what you wanted to write down, you were left with a blank piece of paper and an annoyed expression, you crumpled it up as if you actually wrote something.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>fuck my essay</em>, </span> <span class="s1">you mumbled- rolling your eyes. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you sigh but as if on cue an idea popped up in your head and you immediately grab your phone, you look for the contact name “<strong>Armin&lt;33</strong>” which was at the very top of your list, you grinned and started typing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">y/n: hey armin :))))))))</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">armin: hey y/n! what’s up?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">y/n: do you wanna maybe.... hang out?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">armin: sure! i’m available on wednesday this week!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">y/n: what about now??</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">armin: now?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">y/n: im driving to ur place, i’ll text u when i get there</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You felt a rush of excitement and butterflies surge through you at the idea of sneaking out at night with Armin. You two weren’t dating, you had feelings for him but you didn’t think he felt the same way, this probably was just a “friendly” hangout for him you shook your head, but it didn’t matter right now- you rarely ever got to have some fun.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">You arrive infront of Armin’s house and text him, after a few minutes he’s outside looking confused, you chuckled at the sight. “Hey!” you said way too cheerfully, “Hey y/n, so what did you wanna do?” he asked confused, “Let’s go stargazing at the park!” you smiled. Armin noticed how excited you look and couldn’t help but smile back, “Lets go then!” he says smiling with a hint of excitement just like yours, you smile, Armin gets in the front seat and you turn on the radio, </span> <span class="s3"> <b>rager teenager!</b> </span> <span class="s1">starts playing and you grin as it was your favourite song.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stop at the park, as the both of you get out of the car you looked up to see the beautiful night sky, filled with bright little dots, the chilly breeze blows yours and Armin’s hair, good thing you both wore a sweater. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You placed the picnic blanket you had brought, you lay down and admire the sight before you, Armin doing the same thing as he lay beside you. You turn your head and you smile. Armin turns his head to yours as well and you didn’t realise this, as you snap out of your little trance you apologise and he just chuckles, you chuckle back as well thinking how stupid you probably looked.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You look pretty Y/n” Armin says a light hint of pink spreading across his cheeks, you blushed as you tried to form a sentence, “T-thanks, you too.” </span> <span class="s2"><em>god you were so awkward</em></span><span class="s1">, you thought, Armin leaned near you, as his soft lips touched yours. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You look back at him with a genuine and warm smile, you’ve never felt happier than this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>